Better than chocolate
by VamperinaLuv
Summary: Kaito and Gakupo are fighting over some chocolate Ice cream. It upsets Kaito more than Gakupo thought and he has to make it up to him. Just a cute little story. Yaoi but nothing graphic….just some kissing.


**(AN) For the resolved argument challenge. This is just a little one shot of Kaito and Gakupo fighting over some chocolate Ice cream. Just a cute little story. This will be in Gakupo's POV and yaoi but nothing graphic….just some kissing. And I do not own Vocaloid or its characters. **

Better than chocolate

It was a warm summer afternoon and the Vocaloid home was practically empty. The only ones home were Kaito and myself. I was sitting quietly in the living room eating ice cream and reading. It was too hot this afternoon so I took the risk and ate some of Kaito's ice cream. He ate gallons and gallons of it daily, one day wasn't going to kill him. I wish I had known than how wrong I was. I didn't notice when the bluenette came down humming slightly and went straight for the freezer. I did however notice when he was standing in front of me, a small pout on his lips.

"Is something wrong Kaito?"

"What are you eating?"

So that's what this was all about, I sighed and said regretfully….

"Chocolate ice cream, why?"

"Why…what do you mean why. It was mine and you stole it."

"I didn't steal anything, and besides it was in our freezer. Your not the only one who lives here."

"I…I know that but that was my ice cream that I bought for me. Its my favorite….besides there's other flavors in there."

"There was, you've already ate those and your back up ones in your minnie fridge in your room."

I watched him as his face set into a slight glare and he clenched his fist. He looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. Weather it was from embarrassment or anger, I don't know but it still looked very cute on him.

"That's not the point.…"

"Then what is it Kaito?"

"It was mine and I was saving it."

I sighed once more and glare up at him, this whole conversation was going nowhere and fast. I closed the book that this whole time was resting on my lap. Making a mental note of where I left off.

"Where are you going?"

"To buy you more so you'll be quiet and leave me alone."

"I don't want it…and you shouldn't have eaten it in the first place."

"Kaito you're starting to give me a headache." I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose lightly and ran my hand through my lose hair.

"Well that's your own fault."

"What….hmp that's something a child would say."

"I am not a child!" He said as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

"Oh right…cause a grown man stomps his foot and throws a tantrum for ice cream. Stop acting so childishly Kaito. The one time I touch your precious ice cream and you act so stupid…..grow up already."

I couldn't see the hurt look on his face as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. But I noticed they way his shoulders sagged and his fist unclenched slowly. I'm already regretting everything I said. Everybody else looks down on him and regards Kaito as a child for his naivety and easy going attitude. He doesn't need me to scold him as well, the girls already do that plenty. Although Luka and Miku are a bit more gentle about it than Meiko. And I know how much it hurts and bothers him when she calls him stupid. I walked closer and placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Kaito i'm…."

"Leave me alone!"

He screamed and slapped my hand away from his trembling shoulder. I winched slightly at the chocked sob in his voice. Another thing, Kaito is very sensitive and his feelings get hurt easily. I watched him sadly as he ran up the stairs and slammed his room door. I wanted to go up and apologize but though it be better to give him some time alone. So I waited for about an hour, by that time the others came back. Miku and Luka were in the kitchen preparing for dinner, the twins were glued in front of the TV and Meiko was on her fourth bottle. I thought now was a good time as any. I wouldn't want him to look so gloomy in front of the others. I made my way towards his room and knocked softly. There was no answer so I opened it a crack, barely ducking the ice cream plushie that was thrown at my head.

"Get out Gakupo!"

I reached down for the plushie and quickly made my way into the room. He frowned and yanked away the plushie from my outstretched hand.

"Kaito…I came to apologize."

"For what, eating my ice cream or calling me stupid?"

"For both, you're not stupid and i'm sorry I ate your ice cream without asking."

"Its ok….I guess i'm sorry too. You were right, I always finish all the ice cream and leave none for you or the others.

I smiled softly and made my way toward the bed and sat next to him. I leaned over and whispered softly into his ear watching as a small blush painted his cheeks.

"So does that mean you forgive me."

"Y-yes…do you forgive me?"

"I do…but I still want to make it up to you."

""W-what….ahhh Gakupo!"

I pushed him onto his back quickly and pressed my lips against his. He gasped slightly as I slowly and teasingly parted his lips with my tongue. He moaned softly when I tilted my head to deepen the kiss even more. I buried my hand in his blue locks and pulled on it lightly. Our tongues fought a bit longer but we pulled away for some much needed air. I didn't stop though and started to attack his neck with kisses. I was about to see how far he was willing to go. But we pulled away quickly when Meiko's shout that dinner was ready vibrated through the house. I sighed and pulled away regretfully from the panting, blushing, tempting little bluenette under me.

"Well have to continue this later."

He didn't answer me, he only gave me a slight nod as I stood and made my way to the door. I paused when I was just out the doorway and smirked at him from over my shoulder. He sat up slowly and stared into my eyes, his slightly lidded.

"I do have to say one thing…"

"W-what?"

"You taste much sweeter than chocolate."

I chuckled softly as I made my way downstairs, leaving a blushing and confused Kaito behind. When he realized what I said he pouted and followed me down the stairs. That look really was cute on him.

The End

**(AN) Aww Kaito and Gakupo are just so cute….I love them. Also id like to say that I wrote their personalities based on other stories that i've read. I don't want to upset anyone. So pleas review if you liked it…or not. XOXO**


End file.
